So In Love With 2!
by ReadingsSexy
Summary: Meet Melody. She’s a 17-year-old in L.A Cali in love with her boyfriend of 2 years, Adam Rove. Soon after summer begins, Mels ex-boyfriend Jordan moves back to Cali. Mel is forced to face Jordan again and her past with him. Which guy will she end up with?


**_So In Love With Two!_**

**_A work of fan fiction about Christopher Marquette and Jared Leto._**

**_Based on the characters Adam Rove and Jordan Catalano._**

**_By: Melody Heather Brewton._**

**Tags: Romance, love, drama, angst, pressure, comedy, lust, life, friendship, summer, partying, alcohol, skinny-dipping, music, television, movies, Cali, L.A., etc, etc.**

**Authors rating: The rating of this fan fiction of mine is rated TV-14 for mature audiences only that are 14 years of age at least or older. The reason is because of subject matter, language, thematic elements, and mature content for teens and older. Consider yourself warned ahead of time and if you don't read this or take it seriously, it's your own fault!**

**Writers note: This work of fan fiction is written entirely by me- Melody and me only. It is a work of pure fiction only! I have no intention of actually making any money out of this fan fic, nor will I ever. I dont' want anyone to get the intention of thinking I'm infringing on the rights of either the show Joan Of Arcadia or My So Called Life and taking the characters out of context. I will update and add new chapters when I find the time. I have no idea when I will be finished with writing all of this fan fic, so please don't ask. Feel more than actually free to R&R but no rude comments allowed. Thanks soo much for reading if you actually do!!**

**Disclaimer: The characters Adam from Joan Of Arcadia and Jordan from My So Called Life are not in any way related to the actors Chris and Jared. The only real connection they have with each other is the fact that the actors played them. This work does not have anything to do with personal fan fiction based on either of those actors in real life. This is purely a fic written out of pure boredom and I don't actually plan on it being that good. I am mostly writing this to expand on my writing skills and actually say that I've written a fic on both Chris and Jared. I am 1 of the biggest fans of both actors and shows JOA & MSCL!**

**Basic information: This is a story of angst between a couple that lives in Los Angeles, California during the summer right before their senior year in high school. Meet Melody. She's a 17-year-old in love with her boyfriend of 2 years, Adam Rove. Adam is your typical 18-year-old that's different from most teenage guys. Both Mel and Adam have known each other since Mel was 10 and Adam was 11. They share a very deep connection that they think will last for a long time. Mel is hiding a very big secret though that will change her relationship with Adam forever. Soon after summer begins, Mel's ex-boyfriend age 19 named Jordan moves back to California to live with his dad. Jordan is the type of guy that believes in lust, not love and is wild, crazy, and daring. Jordan and Melody shared a very special relationship for almost a year, which was ended only in heartbreak. One day at the mall she is confronted with Jordan for the first time since middle school. They get re-acquainted and exchange e-mails and numbers with each other. Soon after Mel celebrates her 2-year anniversary with Adam right before he goes off to summer camp. While Adam is away, Mel develops feelings for Jordan but her past with him comes back to haunt her. What will happen between Mel and Jordan? What will become of Adam and Mel's relationship?**

**Cast list for So In Love With Two:**

**Melody- myself.**

**Adam Rove (Joan Of Arcadia)- Christopher Marquette.**

**Jordan Catalano (My So Called Life)- Jared Leto.**

**Mandy Lane (All The Boys Love Mandy Lane)- Amber Heard.**

**Cassie (Don't Think About It: The Evil Thing)- Emily Osment.**

**Nina Deer (The Quiet)- Elisha Cuthbert.**

**Jackie Harrison (Stepmom)-Susan Sarandon.**

**Important note for the readers: The cast list I have is based entirely on the characters played by the actors/actresses I chose and in no way have anything to do with the actual celebrity. All of the people I used beside myself are some of my very favorite celebs that I wanted to use in this fan fic.**

**Introduction- Melody's POV: Entry in Mel's very first journal/diary about Adam Rove!**

**Hi, my name's Melody and I have the world's best boyfriend!!**

**Well diary, it's exactly the night before the very last day of my school life as a junior in high school in L.A., Cali. Summer vacation before my senior year starts less than twenty-four hours from now! What's even better about this summer than any other is having a special someone to actually share it with. It's the very first chance I have to spend it with a person I love. Before I keep you waiting any longer I'll say who it is. My first steady and serious boyfriend ever, Adam Rove. You see he's like this total artist/sculptor, which makes a lot of people, label him as a weirdo. What they think and say about him doesn't matter at all to me. The only thing that matters to me is that he's my guy. He's just misunderstood and a lot different from most other people. Trying to actually explain my love and feelings for him would take soo long to write down or explain to people. Anyone that would want to listen or hear about it would still probably not understand. Practically no one would get it because most everyone is a waste of time. Both of us don't give a rip at all about what people think about us being together. He gets everything about me and I more than totally get everything about him. I love him and he more than loves me back just as much. Period, end of story!**

**We have a lot in common and we've both been through a freakishly lot together since we first met. I was 10 and he was 11. We randomly became best friends in elementary school one day and became boyfriend and girlfriend almost two years ago. I've had him hooked on me and in love with me since we first got together and became a couple. We're going to celebrate our two year anniversary together on June 3rd. Our very first summer together as a couple was way too short because he went away on vacation with family for almost 2 and ╫ months. Absolutely nothing will get in the way of us being together at all this summer. Adam has already promised me he would not have any family trips or anything else this summer. So what could possibly go wrong and ruin all of our plans? If I found out anything were to come in between us and mess things up and keep us apart from seeing or talking to each other would make me want to die. I find him to be very attractive and handsome inside and out and I know he feels the same way about me. Most people don't get it but that's their problem! All that's left for me to actually say is that this summer is going to be the best and most amazing summer ever of my life!! Also, I absolutely love and adore my boyfriend, Adam Rove!!**


End file.
